Intergalactic Birds
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Series of drabbles involving the Fighting Hawks. In these drabbles, the Fighting Hawks are assumed to be semi-sentient.
1. Tally-Hawk, Warrior Bird

**A/N:** This is another collection of drabbles regarding the _SilverHawks_ show, only this time, it involves the Fighting Hawks on both sides of the battles in the show. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor am I profiting from this story.

* * *

_**Tally-Hawk, Warrior Bird**_

* * *

Patriotism was what defined the life of Limbo galaxy's greatest Fighting Hawk. Tally-Hawk, bird of Lt. Quicksilver, was a bird of great moral character, fighting for truth, justice, and the Limbo way, day in and day out, and he never slacked or considered desertion. This may have been due partially to his programming, but Tally-Hawk was semi-sentient, with a will of his own, and followed orders because he, too, wanted Limbo to be free of crime, and not just his programming.

No other Fighting Hawk could match him. None could outstrip his wind. And none could destroy him.


	2. Sly-Bird's Heart of Gold

_**Sly-Bird's Heart of Gold**_

* * *

This surveillance Hawk of Commander Stargazer had a heart of gold, just like the Commander himself. Though not a "Fighting Hawk" per se, Sly-Bird could see more than even Tally-Hawk, and recorded information with his chest camera. As grizzled as Stargazer, he had seen more than any other Fighting Hawk, even Tally-Hawk, yet he wasn't jealous of the latter's fame. It was all in a day's work for a police bird, and Sly-Bird knew that was reward enough. And he'd always help the SilverHawks, too, because they'd need all the help they could get.


	3. Stronghold's Strength

**A/N:** There's some argument over whether Rayzor belonged to Steelheart or Steelwill, and the same goes for Stronghold. In these drabbles, I'll assume that Rayzor belongs to Steelwill and Stronghold to Steelheart, contrary to how the classic _SilverHawks_ action figures were packaged, but according to the story of the episode, "The Fighting Hawks."

* * *

_**Stronghold's Strength**_

* * *

This Fighting Hawk could see into Steelheart's mind and heart as well as Steelwill could, and he sensed the mind of a woman who was proud to be a SilverHawk, but the heart of someone who sometimes feared her artificial heart had taken away her humanity.

But Stronghold was strong in more than just physical might. Like Steelwill, he shared a mental link with his partner, and his strength-of-will could wrest any emotional virus from Steelheart. And he intended to be more than just her fighting machine.

He was going to be her friend, and her guardian angel.


	4. Rayzor's Friendship

_**Rayzor's Friendship**_

* * *

Rayzor was one deadly Fighting Hawk. Only he could smash his foes like a tomahawk, literally, because of his ability to transform. But like his comrade, Stronghold, Rayzor was so much more. In addition to cutting through the toughest obstacles at high speeds, he was Steelwill's best pal, except for Steelheart, of course.

Rayzor had a natural zest for excitement, like his partner, and was always ready to help him in need, even if it might mean self-sacrifice. Although he didn't "play" with Steelwill, he could encourage him to stand up to the Mob better.

A true friend, indeed.


	5. Mayday's Clairvoyance

_**Mayday's Clairvoyance**_

* * *

Crime fighting was a dangerous business, and Mayday, partner of Copper Kidd, knew that well. Fortunately, with his sensor modes, he had the gift of clairvoyance. He could track targets from one end of Limbo to the other, and could see enemies or obstacles around blind corners.

Mayday knew that the Kidd couldn't get along quite so well without him, and he was darn proud to serve as the Fighting Hawk of the Planet of the Mimes. This red Hawk meant business, even if he wasn't the best fighter, and he wouldn't let down his SilverHawk in any situation.


	6. Sideman's Feelings

_**Sideman's Feelings**_

* * *

It was…interesting, living half of life as a Fighting Hawk and the other half as a backup guitar weapon. Sideman found it both amusing and annoying to be Bluegrass' partner _and_ extra guitar. How could Sideman expect to know anything when he was playing music for Bluegrass half the time rather than flying freely in space? But he also secretly thought it was rather funny to feel Bluegrass "pluck his strings" from time to time.

His partly sentient mind wondered why he signed up for this, but then, feelings were less important than duty when you're a Fighting Hawk.


	7. Gyro, the Magic Bird

_**Gyro, the Magic Bird**_

* * *

Magic. Some people said it was the bloodstream of the universe. But as near as Gyro, Fighting Hawk of Hotwing, could tell, magic was simply a set of parlor tricks and visual shows that a sleight-of-hand artist used to entertain the weak-minded.

But that was what Gyro enjoyed about being Hotwing's partner. Most of the criminals of Limbo, even the strong-willed, were easily fooled by Hotwing's tricks, and as his helper, Gyro got in on the action, too, creating massive light shows to dazzle the enemy.

Gyro supposed that magic was a power that fights evil.


	8. Backlash, Caught in Form of Limitation

_**Backlash, Caught in the Form of Limitation**_

* * *

He can see everything that the SilverHawks cannot see, except his partner, Flashback.

He can see the ultimate defeat of Mon*Star and the Mob. He can see the citizens of Bedlama cheering for the SilverHawks. He can see the SilverHawks slowly aging, but never dying.

And he can see the end of Limbo, at an undetermined point far in the future, when it descends into entropy at last.

But Backlash isn't worried. He lives for a purpose: to stop crime and defend life while it exists. And that is all he needs in his life. He accepts his ultimate fate.


	9. Tailspin's Parallels

_**Tailspin's Parallels**_

* * *

Tailspin had a distinct enthusiasm for his job as a Fighting Hawk. This mirrored the similar enthusiasm his partner, Moonstryker, had for his own job. The two of them loved each other, and would do anything to help each other out.

They flew with their built-in turbine engines, proud of their ability to fly long distances without a vehicle. Then they showed a thing or two to Mon*Star and the Mob. Finally, they "pat each other on the back" for a job well done.

It was all in a day's work for a Fighting Hawk and his pal.


	10. Jet Stream's Respect

_**Jet Stream's Respect**_

* * *

Admittedly, it wasn't much of a life, acting as Condor's jet engines most of the time, instead of being directly involved in combat. Nonetheless, Jet Stream had been working with the old school SilverHawk for a long time, and he knew that he needed his help as much as any SilverHawk needed help from his Fighting Hawk. Respect had grown between him and Condor over time as they helped Commander Stargazer best Mon*Star, and it was that respect that made them able to work as a team instead of quarreling over who gets more action. That's the purpose of teamwork.


	11. Sky Shadow, Menace II Space

_**Sky Shadow, Menace II Space**_

* * *

He was technically a gargoyle, not a bird, but Sky Shadow was nonetheless the greatest enemy of Tally-Hawk. Like Mon*Star, Sky Shadow fought for nothing more than death and destruction of all others, and had no real regard for life. He was almost soulless in his conviction that life didn't deserve to exist, and the only reason he respected and took orders from Mon*Star was because they were of like mind, both being purely evil, and wanting to oust the SilverHawks and rule Limbo galaxy.

Sky Shadow was the menace of space, and none could easily clip his wings.


	12. Prowler's Secret Desire

_**Prowler's Secret Desire**_

* * *

What is life? This was a question Hardware's getaway bird, or pterodactyl, Prowler, had asked himself each time Hardware needed to use him.

They said food is life, or that water or air was life. But for Prowler, life was sitting around in a rucksack most of the time, waiting to be called upon to pull his boss out of a tricky situation. All he ever did was rescue Hardware from danger. Was _this_ life?

Sometimes Prowler hoped Hardware would be recaptured by the SilverHawks, so that maybe, he could live a free life on another world. _That_ was life.


	13. Volt-ure's Joy

_**Volt-ure's Joy**_

* * *

Who would've thought a Fighting Hawk could be a con artist? Well, Volt-ure, bird of Mo-Lec-U-Lar, was one such Hawk. Able to mimic other shapes, pulsing with electricity, and gifted with greater intelligence than any other Fighting Hawk save Tally-Hawk, Volt-ure certainly earned his pay as Mon*Star's undercover bird.

But what could Volt-ure get out of conning people? Surely not money. No, Volt-ure had another purpose. While Mo-Lec-U-Lar did it for the pay and praise of Mon*Star, Volt-ure simply thought it was pure fun to cheat people out of their wealth in disguise. After all, _everyone_ wears a mask.


	14. Airshock's Stupidity

_**Airshock's Stupidity**_

* * *

It was surely very weird, existing as a hammering tool for a brute that wasn't much more intelligent than his Fighting Hawk was. Airshock had received his fair share of concussions, particularly when facing his muscular rivals, Stronghold and Rayzor. In fact, sometimes, Airshock couldn't tell the difference between his two forms, although when he could, he had to admit his bird form was preferable. This was simply because it felt better to be a bull-headed bird than to be a bull-headed hammer.

Take his word for it; use your brawn, not your brain.

That's just Mumbo Jumbo.


	15. Shredator's Glee

_**Shredator's Glee**_

* * *

This maniac was almost as mindless as Airshock. Shredator was always hungry, and his meat involved slicing up anything slice-able. The thrill of battle was what motivated Buzz-Saw, and it was the same for Shredator, but Shredator did it with even wilder abandon, for he had no conscience, and only desired death for all others, and for himself and his partner a lonely life, away from the sociable, decent society.

And Shredator would not stop until he had gotten all the exhilaration there was to get out of shredding bank vaults, slicing opposing vehicles, and decimating the righteous SilverHawks.


End file.
